Ne jamais accepter une friandise d'un glucosé
by YoshiSmile
Summary: J'en suis encore horrifié à l'heure où je vous parle, c'était abominable. J'ai cru qu'ils étaient tous devenus fous !  Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais accepté.


iTout l'univers et tous les personnages appartiennent à notre très chère J..

Bah voilà une petite OS complètement délirante qui m'est apparue en cours  
>Merci à ma Beta, Soso974.i

Je rentre comme d'habitude dans un superbe tournoiement de cape (je me suis entraîné longtemps pour ça) dans la salle de classe de potion, les discussions cessent. Je marque les instructions au tableau, m'assieds à mon bureau et commence à corriger les copies de ces misérables cornichons de troisième année.  
>Au bout d'un certain temps, j'entends des gloussements, je relève la tête et j'aperçois Granger et Patil qui rigolent de plus belle. Je leur enlève des points mais elles continuent. Du côté de mes Serpentards, je vois Parkinson qui me fait un clin d'œil... Quoi ? Depuis quand mes élèves me font des clins d'œil ? Même s'il s'agit d'une Serpentard je reste un professeur !<br>Le cours se termine enfin, c'était le plus étrange. Au lieu de s'énerver quand je l'insultais lui et ses amis, Potter m'a sourit. Comme si nous étions des... des... Non, ne pas penser à ça !  
>Oh non... miss Brown approche!<p>

-Je ne savais pas qu'en plus des points en moins vous aimiez les retenus, dis-je de ma voix la plus froide.  
>-Je voulais vous dire que j'adore vos cours professeur et j'ai envie de faire quelque chose depuis longtemps...<p>

Elle s'approche de moi et me saute littéralement dessus et écrase la ventouse qui lui sert de bouche sur mes délicates lèvres (j'en suis tellement fier !). Je la repousse brutalement et elle me sourit avant de sortir. J'en suis encore abasourdi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive aujourd'hui ?

Toute la journée fut vraiment, mais vraiment une horreur. J'ai reçu des déclarations d'amour de Trelawney et McGonagall. On m'a fait des tapes amicales dans le dos et pour ça, j'ai failli en tuer plus d'un, j'ai cru qu'on m'attaquait.  
>Le pire, je pense, c'était chez les Mangemorts. La moitié des femmes présentes me lorgnaient en se léchant les lèvres, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu peur pour ma vie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même m'a serré dans ses bras, c'était... répugnant.<p>

Je suis rentré dans mes appartements plus vite que Dumbledore courant après une boîte de bonbons au citron. Je n'aurais pas dû, Trelawney n'a pas lâché l'affaire je l'ai trouvée assise en nuisette sur mon canapé, j'ai eu peur de devenir aveugle. Et maintenant je suis enfermé dans la salle de bain, ne voulant pas revoir cette... femme (peut-on réellement l'appeler comme ça ?).  
>Je suis adossé contre la porte quand un flacon de savon s'écrase juste à côté de ma tête. Je vois la bouteille de shampoing, inutilisée depuis bien longtemps, s'élever dans les airs.<p>

-Non, non, non, pas ça ! M'exclamai-je.

J'ouvre la porte, ferme les yeux en passant dans le salon pour ne pas voir Trelawney, me prend les pieds dans le tapis, et me cogne le genou droit dans le buffet avant d'atteindre la porte, poursuivi par la bouteille de shampoing.  
>Je cours dans les couloirs et, pour je ne sais quelle raison, la moitié des élèves sont en dehors de leurs dortoirs. Je bouscule toutes les personnes devant moi, et quand les élèves voient ce qui me fait fuir avec une telle vitesse, ils se mettent à rire. Tous, sans exception.<p>

J'arrive au bout d'un couloir et ne prenant pas le temps de regarder où je me situe, j'ouvre la porte et m'engouffre dans la pièce. Parmi les centaines de pièces du château, il fallait que je tombe sur la salle de bain des préfets... Les robinets de l'immense baignoire (piscine serait plus juste) s'ouvrent et des litres d'eau et de savons en tout genre se déversent. Le sol est mouillé, je l'aperçois beaucoup trop tard et glisse. Je glisse et surtout je tombe. Devinez où ? Dans la baignoire, bien sûr ! Je me débats, essaye de nager, mais de la mousse me rentre dans la bouche et j'en ai plein dans les cheveux ! Je me sens couler et...

Je me réveille en sursaut dans mon lit. Pas de Trelawney à l'horizon, je touche mes cheveux, tout va bien ils sont gras. Je soupire.

-Plus jamais je n'accepterais de bonbon au citron de Dumbledore !


End file.
